tamewater_cwrpfandomcom-20200213-history
CT-6040 Bulldozer
"101st, we are cannon fodder! The front line of this army!" ''- A common opening motif for CT-6040's frequent monologues during battle.'' CT-6040, nicknamed Bulldozer, was a clone trooper of the 101st Infantry Regiment. Recognized for his unusual accent, Bulldozer served upon the Valkyrie Venator as basic infantry. Known for frequent attempts to act as commander for his regiment in the field (with various degrees of success). Died during an rescue/assault mission due to severe blaster wounds. Biography Early Life Bulldozer had an unremarkable training on Kamino. He frequently assumed a leadership role and preferred direct tactics over more nuanced techniques. He preferred to speak with an unusual accent in order to be recognized easier in the battlefield, however the accent itself was not his natural voice. After training he was assigned to the 101st Infantry Regiment as a basic trooper, along with CT-5550 "Torn." Valkyrie Venator Bulldozer and his comrade Torn were deployed on the Valkyrie Ventator to reinforced the 101st Regiment aboard. During their first proper deployment, Bulldozer took command of the 101st troopers on site and led them as a front line expendable infantry unit. During a droid infiltration of the ship, Bulldozer and his unit served under Commander Olag while clearing the 2nd floor of the Valkyrie. Battle of Germaine During the initial negotiations with the government on Germaine, Bulldozer began to show heightened aggression after the appearance of a CIS ambassador. During the CIS assault of the planet, Bulldozer's aggression manifested into suicidal charges and generally unstable behavior. His normal regard for allied forces reportedly vanished, even after the death of the Feudal Lord of the planet and their heir. Death CT 6040 died due to a close range blaster shot that destroyed the trooper's liver and kidney, followed by a shot through his kneecap later in the fight. The initial injuries were occured when Bulldozer redirected a droid weapon to himself in order to provide escape for Sergeant 1453 "Tier." He continued to fight after being attended to, reportedly intending to die. During the evacuation, Bulldozer died due to shock while aboard an LAAT. Relationships 101st Infantry Regiment Bulldozer often attempts to lead the 101st in battle, however acts as an equal whenever the unit was commanded by a ranking officer. Bulldozer describes the 101st as "Organized Cannon Fodder," a description shared by his comrade Torn. He was incredibly defensive regarding the unit's pride and role in the field, often taking risks that put him and his men in harm's way to prove their prowess. He has not been missed by the 101st as a whole, largely being regarded as a simple aspirant for power. CT-5550 "Torn" Torn and Bulldozer were assigned to the same squad during their training on Kamino, and deployed to the Valkyrie together. While serving in the 101st, Torn acted as a secondary commander beside Bulldozer in the field, as the latter would often defer to his advice. Despite differences in personality, and Torn's distaste toward Bulldozer's false accent, both clones show extreme teamwork when commanding. Torn has continued on after Bulldozer's death without much difficulty, likely at the deceased's request. Musc. Information Equipment Bulldozer arms himself with the standard issue DC-15S and his bare hands. Personality Traits Bulldozer defines himself by his aggressive tactics. While deferring to ranking officers and commanders in almost every case where there was one, Bulldozer often engages suicidal charges or fire fights with hostiles when left to himself. He attempts to project a commanding presence during combat, often to draw his unit together and co-ordinate the infantry. Bulldozer often concludes that the 101st must act as cannon fodder and expendable resources in the field in order to succeed in battle, indicating a level of self-awareness not usually recorded with clones. During the Battle of Germaine, Bulldozer showed increased aggression towards the presence of a CIS ambassador and during the subsequent assault. This incident indicates Bulldozer's aggressive nature may be a cloning deformity, as his behavior was both out of the ordinary and hadn't occurred with any other clones in his batch. As such, Bulldozer has been barred from diplomatic proceedings with hostile forces until the origin of his behavior has been discovered and resolved. Category:Clone